Final Reality LRP Wiki
Welcome to the Final Reality LRP Wiki Wiki for Final Reality, a Live Role Play game system inspired by the Final Fantasy series, being run on the University of Sussex campus. The system itself is still in development, and testing will occur throughout the Summer. As the system nears completion, you'll notice more and more parts of this wiki coming online. First of all, read the System Rules and System Calls If you have any questions/suggestions, feel free to send an email to our dedicated admin account: finalrealityrefteam@gmail.com We are now accepting character concepts for Game 1. Please send your character name, profession, concept, long and short term goals, a brief character history, including their reasons for travelling to Alysia, and an emergency contact name and phone number, to finalrealityrefteam@gmail.com, so that we can generate your character. For more details read Character Creation What is Final Reality? Final Reality seeks to capture the feel of the Final Fantasy videogame series, in the form of an LRP. What this means is high-action combat in a high fantasy world featuring steampunk and cyberpunk elements. The setting is an original, albeit very Final Fantasy, world, where two huge nations are locked in cold war of sorts. Expect intrigue, airships, mysterious ruins, magic, spiky hair, angst and; of course, chocobos. Which Final Fantasy universe is Final Reality set in? The short answer to that is none of them. The setting is an original Final Fantasy universe, which keeps the game true to the traditions of the Final Fantasy series. To the Final Fantasy fans, don't panic! We've tried our very best to ensure that the setting is in keeping with the vdeogame series (which has been no easy task) Final Reality is set on Alysia, a circular island roughly the size of Britain, hovering above a several hundred mile wide ravine of incalculable depth called The Rift. On one side of The Rift, is the The Galdovian Empire, and on the other side, The Holy Kingdom of Tiamat. The World *The Galdovian Empire *The Holy Kingdom of Tiamat *Alysia *The Rift Thank Yous and Legal We want to first of all thank Profound Decisions, for their free to use Maelstrom system, from which our system has been derived. Maelstrom is a high-fantasy, low-combat LARP with literally hundreds of players turning up to each event. An absolutely necessary experience for any LARPer. Thanks also go to our friends at Enclave (Check it out at larp.talismancy.com) for letting us use some elements of their system in ours, as well as inspiring us to create this LRP and helping us balance out our system. Words cannot describe how helpful your experience has been in developing this. Enclave is a social, low-combat LRP with a very interesting spell-crafting system. It's also by far the most professional LRP run at the University of Sussex, and definitely worth a try. Thanks to the rest of the ref team, who have devoted their time and above all, sanity to make this all happen! Finally, we want to thank Square Enix for the Final Fantasy series, for some of the very best videogame experiences of all time and the reason this LRP exists! The Final Reality system is free to use and modify by anyone. However, we would love it if you could at least give us a shout out if you do! Final Reality Setting and System written by Martin Allen, Tarim Chowdhury, Joe Ghent, Joshua Pettitt and Christopher Webb Final Fantasy is Copyright Square Enix Latest activity Category:Browse